


Blue Pool

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [82]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Physical Triggers, wiscon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: ‘the garden walls grow quick/ before you know, you’re outside of it’





	Blue Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at the Wiscon 43 Vid Party.


End file.
